One insane year
by PrettyinPinkNikki21
Summary: What happens when a NY FireFighter and an SVU Detective get together RESCUE ME CROSSOVER


My Name is Olivia Benson and I'm a detective with the Special Victims Unit, which is theSexCrimesUnit of the NYPD,

this is my story. a an event that changed my life forever.

I had always known i wanted to have children and be married, but i hoped to be married first and then children, Easier said than Done.

I thought i had met my prince in the form of a firefighter named Tommy Gavin, we haddated for a couple months and it was great especially the sex, until..

It was a friday night andI was with my co-workers celebrating at O'Mallay's on58th Street, We werecelebratingour 1000th case and having agreat time, WhenTommy,my Mr Right,walked in...

"Hey Liv,isn't thatthe frog prince?" John Munch said nudging me in the arm.

"Yeah, i wonder what he's doing here?" I said turning around tosee him kissing a blond!.

Good thing i had left my gun in my desk drawer because if i had it in my pocket, rage would have caused me to do something stupid.

I marched over to him and the blond and tapped him on the shoulder

"Hey" I said resisting the urge to slap him in the back of the head, Tommy turned around and his eyes bulged.

"Oh crap, Liv i'm sorry" Tommy said,dropping the blond on her ass.

"Your sorry??" I said screaming,"you bastard!,how could you do this to me?" with that, i picked up a beer and threw it in his face and stormed out.

John came running out after me outside of the club, where i was trying to hail a cab through my tears.

"Olivia, are you alright?" John said looking concerned

these are the kind of moments where i wish i worked with women instead of men because a woman would have just come out said"good for you, the bastard deserved it!"

"I'm fine,I'll live" I said sniffling,"where's Elliot"

John looked suddenly nervous,"taking care of business"

I rolled my eyes and ran back inside to find Elliot putting Tommy ina headlock!

"Elliot, let him go!" I tried to loosen his grip but it didn't work.

"Livvy, let me do this" Elliot said his face turning red

"No just let him go!" I commanded, Elliot relented and let him go.

"Liv I-" Tommy said before i kneed him in the groin.

With a satisfied grin on my face, I took Elliot's arm and we left.

The Next day we told our captain what happened,

"You kicked the crap out of a firefighter,have you all lost your damn Minds?" The Captain said shaking his head then chuckling.

I forgot all about Tommy and the blond over the next fewmonths because we were bombarded with rapes and homicides.

until the day i realized i was pregnant..

I hadn't realized how late i was until i was working on a caselate one night with Elliot..

"El, where are the files for the Dexter Case?" I asked

"Right here" He handed me the files

"Great, What day are we supposed to be in court?" I said looking down.

"Tomorrow the 11th" He got up and went to the coffee machine

"wait, tomorrow's the 11th?" I said grabbing my day planner.

"Yah All day why?" Elliot was curious

"No Reason" I said counting the days in my head.."15 days" I said out loud, panicking.

"15 days what?" Elliot leaned over my shoulder

"Nothing" I said picking up my purse and files,"i gotta go" and ran out of the office.

At my apartment, I took out the pregnancy test i had bought on my way home and followed the instructions carefully.

I took a deepbreathe and took the test.

those were the longest 10 minutes of my life..

i opened my eyes one at a time, and looked at the test..

POSTIVE. it screamed out.

"Oomy god!" I kept repeating to myself, "this can't be right, there has to besomething wrong with the test" I ran to the phone and called the Doctor.

At the doctor's office, after abattery of tests. The Doctor came back into the office, "You, my darling, are definitely pregnant,Congratulations" He Smiled

"ooh my god,How far along am I?" I said panicstricken.

"2 months, are you ok" The Doctor said curiously

"I I I'm just stunned" I said stuttering.

I left the doctor's office and just walked around New York, looking at different parents and their kids playing and laughing, wondering if my child and I would be like that...it felt weird to think that..or the fact that i would have a child..

I wasn't gonna tell anyone about the baby until I had told Tommy, but as usualElliot found out before anyone else...

"Hey Livy,brought you a surprise!"John sang out

"oOo goody, what is it?" I said excitedly

"you're favorite, a hot blueberry scone!" John said dropping the bag on my desk

I took one look inside the bag and was immediately sick,"oOo god!" and ran to the bathroom.

"Gee, was it something i said?" John said looking hurt.

"I don't know but i'm gonna find out" Elliot said, running out after me.

"Livvy, Are you alright?" He asked as I was coming out of the Stall

"I'm fine" I said Swishing some water in my mouth then spitting it out.

"No, you're not, Something's wrong" Elliot Said prying

"I'm fine Ok?" I said just before entering the precinct door

"Olivia,Come On,Be Straight with me" Elliot said blocking my way in the office

"Fine, I'm pregnant, now get out of my way!" I pushed past him and went to my desk.

Elliot just stood there with his jaw hanging down by his ankles.He quickly Recovered and went back to work.

After i confessed my secret to Elliot, He would often look at me and start to tear up and I would roll my eyes.

I didn't tell the captain for another 3 months because he would have immediately put my ass on a desk but when i threw up at a crime scene...

"GET IN HERE!" the captain yelled to me

I cowardly walked in and sat down in a chair,

"What the hell happened last night? I got at least 5 phone calls this morning saying that my best detective can't do her job because she's throwing up all over the crime scene, now what in the hell is going on?." The captain stopped yelling.

"Um..I'm pregnant"I said softly wanting to dart out of the office and into the comfort of my own bed

"What?" The Captain couldn't believe it .hell neither could I!

"yup" I nodded

"Oh wow" The Captain looked blown away

"I suppose you're gonna put mea desk now?" I said

"No,I need you out in the field, Whenever you're ready to get on be on a desk,then you'll be on a desk" The Captain went back to his reports.

I was stunned,but i quickly recovered and went back to work.

Now I was into my fifth month and coudn't getinto any clothes, It was time to go shopping..

After maxing out my credit cards, I ran into someone out outside of Macy's ...

"oomp, sorry," I said without paying attention

"Olivia?" The Voice said

I realized it was John.

"Oh hey Munch, what's up?" I said

"Nothing, just doing a little shopping you?" He said

"Same" I Said setting my bag on the ground

"Wanna get some coffee?" Johnasked

"Sure" and off we went tostarbucks around the corner.

I got a ginger ale and John ordered an expressio.

"Are you sure you don't want coffee?" John asked

"I'm sure, thanks anyway" I said sitting at a table

"So what's new?" John said Smiling

"Nothing" I smiled back

"Are you sure?" John asked

"Yeah,Why?" I was curious

"Just wondering, you've been acting weird lately" John said leaning forward

"Weird how?"I replied

"Well you've been bitchier than usual and every time we've gotten food, you've thrown up now what's the deal?" John asked

"Nothing" I replied

"C'mon Liv" John pried

"Fine,I'm pregnant satisfied?" I said meanly

John sat back in the chair and took off his sunglasses to rub his eyes

"Pregnant?" John repeated

"Yeah" I said finishing off my ginger ale

"Who's the father?" John asked

"You remember The FireFighter, Tommy?" I said slowly

"Yeah, Him?!,Oh Olivia" John said disappointed

"I know I know",I said then looked at my watch,"Oh crap"

"What?" John said

"I'm late for my songram" I said picking up my bag

"You're what?" John said confused

"It's a picture of the baby" I replied

"Oh" He payed the bill and walked outside with me.

"Do you want to come?"Iasked

"Why?" John said

"Because I'm alone and I want to share it with someone" I answered then hailed a cab.John nodded and we were driven to Roosevelt Hospital.

After We waited in the Doctor's Office for a half hour, We were called and shown into the exam room. Soon the Doctor came in.

"Hello Olivia" Dr.Carter Said

"Hey Doc" I replied,"This is my friend John."

"Hi" John said looking uncertain

"So are we ready to see the baby?" The Doc said

"Yup" I said,"OoOo" as he put the liquid goo on my stomach

"What?" John said

"It's cold and tickles" I explained

The Doctor used the scanner, but it washard tomake out the image

"Uh Liv, I don't see anything, are you sure you're pregnant?" John said

I rolled my eyes,"John,Look right there" I pointed

"oOo" John nodded

"So do you want to know the sex of the baby?" The Doctor said

"Yes" I couldn't wait

"It's a boy" The Doctor said

"Just what the world needs, another man," I said laughing then hugging John, but i couldn't take my eyes off the screen.

My son, It felt so natural to say it, My Son,I kept repeating it to myself.

After my songram, John took me out to dinner and then a movie, it was great and he was so sweet.

Over the next few months, The guys were great, they helped set up the crib and painted the spare bedroom and bought all sorts of army toys and gadgets boys love to play with.

Now All we had to do was wait, wait and wait..

The Captain hadn't wanted tosend me out in the field especially since i was two weeks overdue but i wanted to be out there especially since aCongresswoman had been raped, I inisisted because I felt i had an obligationto the congresswoman... Big Mistake.

Elliot and I had followed the guy, who'd had raped the congresswoman, from a sleazy motel on 5th Avenue up to Broadway but The guy ran when We called him over to talk to him

"HEY POLICE! STOP!" Elliot yelled but the guy didn't stop

"I GOT HIM!" I yelled back but just before i could collar him, My Water broke

"oOo crap!" i yelled

"Liv, what happened?" Elliot said stopping and looking at me

"Forget me, go get him!" I ordered, Elliot listened and took off down the street

"OoOO god!" I said as the first contraction hit, i pulled out my cell and called the precinct

"SVU, What can i do for you?" John's voice said

"John, It's Olivia, Can you come down to Broadway? In front of the Letterman Marquee?, I'm in labor and Elliot's chasing the perp" I said panicking

"Liv, I'm on my way don't worry!" John said.

"What's that about?" Fin asked John

"Olivia's in Labor!"He said running out the door

I problably should have dialed 911 but i figured the baby would wait until john had come picked me up and drove me to the hospital..Wrong!

"What's going on?" The Captain asked Fin after seeing John running out of the precinct

"Olivia's In Labor on Broadway."Fin said casually

"What?, Get you're coat on!" The Captain said,"we're going down there" and took off.

I had never felt such pain in my life, i tried to sit down on the curb but knowing this city, a car could have jumped the curb and killed me...so i leaned against the building andsilently counted how far apart my contractions are..

"OoOo god!" i yelled and just then john pulled up in the car

"Olivia, are you alright?" John asked stupidly

"No you ass I'm agony!" I screamed,"I think the baby's coming!"

"No Olivia Not here!"John said panicking

"oOo god!" I said falling on my knees

Just then the Captain and Fin screeched up

"Olivia, how far apart are your contractions" the Captain said jumping out of the car

"Every TWoooOo minutes!"I saidasanother contraction hit

"Ok, we don't have enough time to get her to a hospital, we're gonnahave to deliver her right here" The Captain said

"This is not how i planned on having this baby!" I yelled

"Yeah and i bet you didn't plan on getting knocked up by a firefighter either right?" John said smugly

I grabbed him by the sweatshirt "Listen, when you pass a watermelon through you're nose..then you can be smug but until then, SHUT UP!" I screamed

"We need a bus, We have an officer in labor!" Fin Shouted into his phone

"oOo GOD! OOoOo god!" I kept screaming

"John and Fin, grab her by the legs and carry her into the car" The Captain ordered, this was like something out of a bad kidnapping movie

The Guys picked me up but nearly drop me on the curb

"oOoo god!" I yelled

"Olivia, I need to see how far the baby is crowning, so i need you to stop screaming and unhook your skirt" The Captain said

I took off my skirt, embrassed as hell because most of new york and my boss could see my business

"Liv, the baby's head is crowning, I need you to push!" The Captain said

"Argggh!!" i screamed

"Here he comes!" The captain said giving one final pull and out came my baby,"John, i need you're coat"

"Why?" John whined

"Just give up the coat" The Captain said taking the jacket and wrapping the baby in it and handing me the baby.

"Hi baby, hi" I said starting to cry, Just then the ambulance and firetrucks pulled up.

"Hey we got a call, an officer in labor?" A familiar voice said

I lookedup and nearly fell over

"Tommy?" I whispered

"Oh hey Liv" He said casually,"So where's the officer in labor?"

"Uh right here" John pointed to me

Tommy's eyes bugged out

"You had a baby?" Tommy said sitting on the curb

"Yeah, and he's yours" I couldn't believe i was having this conversation as i was being lifted into an ambulance, John andElliot Both Jumped into the back of it.

We were wheeled into the ER and were checked out, The Doctor made us stay overnight,

when we were settled in our room, the baby and i had a lot of vistors.

Elliot insisted on staying in the room with us because he knew how terrified i was.

"So have you picked a name for this little guy" He said sitting on the bed

"Well I was thinking about James Elliot John Olafin Donald Benson" I said smiling at the baby, who was absoutely perfect

Just then Tommy came in.

"Can I talk to Olivia..Alone?" He hung back in the doorway

Elliot looked at me and i nodded my OK and Elliot walked out of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Tommy asked

"Because i was angry and hurt, you cheated on me!" I said looking down at the baby

" Liv I'm sorry!" Tommy said sitting down

"All the apologizes in world won't change things, I've got a baby to think about now" I said starting to cry

"So Now what?,I'll never get to see him is that how it's gonna play out?" Tommy was getting angry

"I can't believe your getting pissed about this, I'm the one you cheated on and left pregnant!" Now i was more angry than upset

"How many times do i have to apologize!" Tommy yelled

"HEY!" a third voice boomed, Elliot," What are you guys screaming about?"

"Get him out of here!" I demanded

" We're not done talking" Tommy said through clenchteeth

" I am, now go!" I said struggling to sit up, Elliot took the baby and sat down in the chair

"Olivia, please don't take my son away from me" Tommy said quietly

"I have no intention of keeping him from you but you have to understand how badly you hurt us and i can never forgive you for that Now please go " I said staring at him

"Ok but i'll be back tomorrow"Tommy said, I nodded and he left

I sighed and smiled at Elliot

"Are you going to be alright" Elliot asked

" oOo I don't care about him, I've got someone more important to think about" I said reaching for the baby, "Hello James, Hi" the baby gave us a tiny smile

That was a year ago, James is now a toddler who any day now is going to say his first word, it's difficult sometimes trying to balance motherhood and my job but the guys have been great and SVU has created a playroom so i can have lunch with James every day, The guys have been great, babysitting and covering my shifts when i need to go to doctor or just need the day off and we see Tommy occasionally, when he has days off or even just for lunch, I didn't think life could be so sweet seeing horrific crimes each day but I found the one good thing that makes everything alright. My Son.


End file.
